


Green Eyed Monster

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Cup of China, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Episode 6, Fluff, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Phichit ships it, VictUuri, Victor centric, Victor is naked, Victuri, Yuuri is long suffering, he just likes to make Victor jealous, jealous!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A few headcannons about what happened at the Hot Pot restaurant before Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji arrive and why Victor was so drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me please be kind.

“Oh Yuuri!” The 23 year old skater looked up at the familiar voice,

 

“Phichit-kun!” The Thai skater was grinning from ear to ear waving excitedly at Yuuri.

 

“So this is where you were eating.” Victor piped in and greeted Yuuri’s friend who happily returned the sentiment. “Talk about a coincidence!” The younger boy laughed.

 

Victor watched Yuuri freeze after Phichit asked if he could invite ‘Ciao Ciao’, he inwardly snorted at the name the boys had given the coach. He knew that Yuuri’s ex-coach didn’t hold him in the highest regard but right now the world champion figure skater had bigger problems.

 

Phichit had slid into the seat next to Yuuri and casually thrown an arm around the older man’s shoulders. Unlike usual Yuuri seemed comfortable in the embrace and had even snaked his arm around the Thai boy’s waist to hug him tightly. Victor pouted as he watched Yuuri laugh at something funny Phichit said.

 

The two boys began to catch up as Victor pulled the cork of the wine bottle with his teeth, he’d only had two cups of the wine when Celestino showed up. Yuuri and Phichit hopped up out of their seats to greet him Yuuri offering the man an awkward handshake. He sat down by Victor after offering a quick ‘hello’.

 

Victor could not hide the fact he was secretly pleased to have Yuuri next to him again. He ran a hand up Yuuri’s leg in a comforting gesture, even though his protege tensed up like Victor had stabbed him. Why was his Yuuri so jumpy off the ice? When he reached over to offer some of the shrimp to Celestino his hand slipped off Yuuri’s thigh and ended up between the man’s legs. 

 

Victor could physically see the shiver run through Yuuri’s body before the young skater clamped his legs together in shock and panic, trapping Victor’s hand against his crotch, then the Japanese skater turned redder than a fire engine and almost passed out.

 

After that Yuuri put some distance between them and focused all his attention on Phichit, the two told stories from college both on and off the rink. Victor was back to pouting because Yuuri was once again rejecting his advances, did Yuuri truly think he was just this promiscuous? 

 

Soon two cups became two bottles and in order to keep up with Victor, Celestino began to eat some of the food, which really didn’t agree with the older man. 

 

Victor knew he was drunk but he was also upset watching Yuuri, damn Phichit and his easy smiles and his knowledge of Yuuri and his easy affection with the younger skater. Victor was grumbling under his breath in Russian about stupid pretty boys all over his Yuuri when he noticed something. Phichit had his hand on top of Yuuri’s!

 

Glaring up from where his head had fallen on the table Victor noticed the Thai skater looking over at him. When their eyes’ met the younger man smirked and leaned in closer to Yuuri laughing at a joke Yuuri told. 

 

Blindly Victor groped around for his cup and downed the rest of it in one go, and then almost spit it back out. Shit that wasn’t wine that was distilled Soju! The effects hit Victor pretty hard considering all the wine he’d already had and before he was entirely aware of it he’d stripped his shirt off cause he was sweating so bad. The back of Yuuri’s neck was flushed so prettily he couldn’t help but cling to his student. He began to shiver after the breeze from the open door hit him and he clung to Yuuri even harder.

 

“Let’s all go to a hot spring.” He murmured in Yuuri’s ear. He didn’t even realize they had guests at their table. All he knew was that Yuuki’s cologne was delicious and he’d always been a shameless drunk... not that he wasn’t shameless sober either. 

 

He’s pretty lucky that the kids who showed up weren’t scarred for life....and that he wasn’t arrested for indecent exposure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Phichit being a little shit and trying to get these two together.


End file.
